General packet radio service (GPRS) provides data connection service for Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) telecommunications networks. When a mobile terminal requests a GPRS connection, the mobile terminal typically receives a dynamic IP address from a DHCP server on the GPRS operator's IP backbone. Alternatively, the mobile terminal may receive a public IP address for communication over a public network, such as the Internet, or the mobile terminal may receive a local IP address for communication in a local area network (LAN). The mobile terminal can then use the assigned IP address for subsequent data communications, such as browsing the Internet. However, it is difficult for mobile terminals to use the IP address to exchange data with another device, such as an image file server, because there is no mechanism through which one mobile terminal can learn the IP address of another mobile terminal or data processing device.
One known solution that is expected to allow a mobile terminal to establish a data connection with another mobile terminal is the advent of IPv6. IPv6 is expected to allow mobile terminals to establish direct data connections with one another using GPRS service. However, IPv6 is not in widespread use, resulting in terminals not being able to readily take advantage of the capabilities of IPv6 in order to establish data connections. Until IPv6 is in use, data connections between mobile terminals and between a mobile terminal and another device (e.g., a file server or local computer) are not possible without using an alternative connection establishing protocol such as session initiation protocol (SIP). SIP, however, is intended for 3G networks and terminals, so currently available GSM and other network services and terminals do not support SIP.
Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a method and system for a mobile terminal to establish a data connection with another device, without the need to rely on IPv6 or SIP.